The Mirror
by Emawa
Summary: When Isabel is erased from the world, Arkarian takes on a dangerous quest to save her life…and possibly destroy someone else’s. To be re-written
1. Broken Hearts

He existed for a single, preeminent purpose; he lingered in a realm where he did not belong for that sole, momentous cause.

It was the only reason he lived; he was devoid of anything other that serving that cause that brought life to his soul.

And it was now time to do so.

_**-**__ - __**-**_

_Why did it have to end like this?_

_I can feel my essence draining away from me, and the sensation is agonizing. Each breath burns in my throat; each movement sets my limbs aflame. But the pain is lessening, each moment I draw closer to the end…_

_Soon it will be gone. All gone. I suppose I should be thankful for that. Yet I am not, for there is another pain, and I will never be relieved of this one._

_The truth. The excruciating truth, the truth that sends me soaring through disorientation, darkness and unknowing…_

_The very truth I'll never discover. Even if I conquer death, fight it back and claim my prize, there will be no answers, for there are never any solutions. I have always been denied the truth._

_It's almost as if I was sentenced to this life before I could breathe. Sentenced to this pain, this despair, this anger…it will never, ever go away. _

_The truth. The torturous truth. I'll never find the answers; find the cure to this pain…_

_Everything will end, and I will still be unknowing. _

--

**Ethan**

It never ends, does it?

Three weeks have past since Rochelle death. Three weeks, and I haven't left my bedroom.

The pain is eating me alive. It's like fire in my bloodstream – everywhere, burning up what's left of me from the inside out. But it's colder than fire, slower, icier...more agonizing.

It's worst in my chest. The pain is gathered as though drawn; a knife in my ribcage, slicing through my heart, piece by broken piece.

A pain ten thousand times worse than anything I've ever faced.

Arkarian told me that I shouldn't just sit here, alone and miserable. He said that I should see and talk to people. That keeping everything locked up inside me wouldn't help, that grief was easier to handle when it was in the open….

I told him I'd talk about it to someone, anyone, but I guess I lied. I can't talk about it, can't talk it out; it hurts too much. It's too soon and too painful. Besides, I don't want to burden anyone else with my misery; I want to be alone with it.

Somehow, this is different from Sera's death. My sister died suddenly and shockingly – I didn't have time to grieve a lot; I was too busy comforting Mum and being angry at the world for taking her in such a cruel, unjust way. Angry at the people who didn't believe she'd been murdered, who thought I was insane. Angry at fate.

But it's not the same this time. Rochelle's death was predicted – prophesized. This time, I had a warning. But when the final battle passed and she was still alive we thought…I thought…

Wrong. I thought wrong, and now's she _dead_.

Everyone left me alone at the beginning, which I was thankful for. I need to be alone, alone with what I have left; the pain and memories of Rochelle. But after a week, everyone tried – multiple times – to drag me out of here.

Neriah's been here, Dad and Mum have tried to comfort me, Dillon and Matt double-teamed me a few days ago, dragging me out of my room by my ankles and outside, into the fresh air. It was nice, at first, then my thoughts drifted back to Rochelle and everything seemed to rot and turn sour around me.

Arkarian and Isabel have come by, too. I let them in, but their words don't register in my mind. Sometimes, Arkarian comes alone, and we sit together in silence, occasionally speaking, but nothing makes it to my groggy and disoriented mind.

Isabel stops by the most. She forces me to eat, practically shoving food in my mouth. It's all flavorless and sour. Isabel talks to me, everyday too, and sometimes I talk – no, mumble – back. Mundane, stupid things, and my voice is always hollow and barely audible, but it's a start, isn't it?

I can hear footsteps now, making their way quietly down the hallway. It's probably Isabel again – Dad must have let her in. Why doesn't she just leave, go on with her life and leave me alone with my pain? I hate burdening her with me.

"Hey," Isabel whispers as she enters, the door clicking shut quietly behind her. She's carrying a plastic bag, which means she's brought food again. Great.

Instead of replying, I give a small nod and turn away, gazing back out the window. I hear Isabel sigh.

"Ethan, are you ever going to come out of here?" She asks with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I shrug brusquely. "Why?" I mutter darkly.

"Because," Isabel says. Her voice loses all traits of irritation; it's softer now…begging, almost. "We miss you. We want our friend back."

"We?" I repeat huskily.

Isabel nods. "Yes, we! All of us! And Ethan…you've got to go on! I understand this is hard for you; you lost your soul-mate, Ethan. But you can't let that tie you down forever – you're not the first person who's been parted from their lover. Time goes on," her voice lowers, becoming gentler, softer. "Grief is hard to deal with, Ethan. But a few days go by and you have to go on without her. You'll miss her, everyday, but you have to go on."

"No I don't," I whisper quietly.

"Yes, you do!" Isabel replies with a fiery determination. "Rochelle's dead, Ethan, but you're alive! And life…it's about meeting the next day head-on and taking in all the new things it brings. You can't live in the past, Ethan. What's done is done. You'll die someday, too, and then you'll see Rochelle again, but until then you've got to _live."_

But I don't want to live, I think desperately. Not without her. Not alone.

Isabel seems to have read my mind and softens again. "You won't be alone in this, Ethan. You don't have to go on alone. We'll be here for you, whenever you need us. And we love you and miss you and we want our friend back. Do you know what it's like without you? The Named aren't the Named if we don't have you! We need you, Ethan; you're the glue in this group."

Need? Me? I take this in slowly. "S-"

"Don't," Isabel glares. "I want my friend back, not an apology. Got it?"

"Yeah," I reply. My voice is hoarse from disuse. "I guess I can get up…"

With effort, I push myself up, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing. I wobble for a moment, but Isabel moves over to my side and helps stabilize me. It's then that what Isabel said really hits me. I'm not alone – I don't have to be alone. I have my friends; I just didn't realize it before. Rochelle…she wouldn't want me to waste away here, alone with my pain.

"You're right," I mutter to Isabel. "Losing Ro…it still hurts. But maybe, maybe with everyone's help, I can make it." I give a weak smile.

"Of course you'll make it Ethan!" Isabel tells me, grinning. Impulsively, I hug her, flinging my arms around Isabel and squeezing. Isabel laughs and does the same. I'm not alone, and the pain…it's slowly starting to lessen.

Typically, at that moment, Isabel's cell phone goes off; a loud, obnoxious beeping noise. Scowling, Isabel pulls it from her pocket, flips it open, and brings it to her ear, muttering an unwelcoming 'hello.'

A moment later Isabel snaps the phone shut with such trepidation I nearly jump. "Bad news," she grimaces. "There's a demon on the loose."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is rushed and bad but I don't expect/aim for it to be wonderful or anything. It's only a quick test for me; though please give me feedback nonetheless. Reviews are much appreciated and needed. Thank you!


	2. Battleground

****

_**-**__ - __**-**_

**Isabel**

By the time Ethan and I arrive on the scene, the place is a wreck.There are craters and holes everywhere, the trees that previously existed here are uprooted and in pieces, and the wildlife that formerly lived here is either dead or gone.

In the center of it all, howling at an excruciating volume, is the demon. It stands at a towering twenty feet tall and resembles a human male – a giant one, at least. As it roars, it swings its massive, muscular arms and takes down another tree in the process.

The size of the thing stuns me. It's huge – a giant! For the past three weeks, all the Guard has been doing is hunting down the monstrosities that entered the world during the final battle. How on Earth did we miss one this huge?

Ethan seems to be thinking along those lines, too. "Isabel…that thing is a giant! How-"

"I don't know," I cut him off, still agape. Ethan and I exchange glances – how are we supposed to take this thing down?

Despite the shocking monster we're about to battle with, I can't help but grin. Ethan insisted on coming with me, which was a pleasant surprise. Yesterday, he was deathly still and quiet, and as miserable as he had been the day she died. But today, all I did was talk to him and he seems to have regained himself. Not fully, of course; he's still thin and out-of-shape, and the pain of Rochelle's death won't go away for awhile now, but he's feeling up to this mission, and that's a start.

"Finally! You're here!" Ethan and I jump, startled, and turn around to see Matt and Arkarian, standing a safe distance from the demon, concealed but a few trees he's had yet to deracinate. As their gazes pass over Ethan, their expressions become a look of shock, only to change moments later to joyful smiles.

"It's nice to see you again, Ethan," Matt grins.

"You too," Ethan returns, smiling towards him and Arkarian.

Matt sobers instantly and returns to business. "Anyway, ugly here is quiet the unusual demon," Matt says, gesturing darkly towards the bellowing giant. "Most demons we've faced attack civilized areas filled with people and buildings; this one's going after a secluded place, and only seems focused on uprooting trees."

"You think there's something wrong with it?" Ethan asks.

"His behavior is definitely strange," Matt agrees. "Demons aren't suited to last in our world, and we're not sure how long this guy's been here. It's possible that the elements here have gotten to him; he may be sick and confused."

"Like he has rabies?" I ask softly. Matt nods.

"Yes. Either way, we've got to take this thing out. It's only a matter of time before it wanders into a civilized area and starts throwing buildings at people. We've got to take it out while it's still secluded."

"Sounds good," Ethan agrees and I nod along with Arkarian.

Matt grins. "Right, well, we should get a little closer before we attack, don't you think?"

"I'm right behind you," Ethan nods, and the two take off immediately, approaching the monster quickly yet still managing to stay out of its sight.

I turn to follow, but Arkarian reaches out and takes a gentle, tender hold of my shoulder. "Isabel, you may need this," he says softly. His hand finds mine, and he slips my weapon of light into my palm.

"Thanks," I grin, pecking him quickly on the cheek. Arkarian smiles, then questions.

"Isabel…Ethan is considerably better," he sounds impressed. "Was it something you said to him?"

I shrug. "I told him the truth, if that's what you mean. Other than that, maybe he was just ready to get out. But, anyway-"

Our conversation is torn apart by a deafening howl. Turning, I see that Matt has fired a blast of immortal power at the giant, leaving an ugly red mark on its back. With another cry, the giant pulls a tree from the ground and flings it with surprising strength towards Matt, who jumps quickly aside.

The giant howls, annoyed by his miss, and stomps the ground in anger. The impact causes the earth to tremble and shake. Off-balance, Matt falls to the ground, and I have to cling to Arkarian to stay standing.

By the time Matt is on his feet again, the demon is already over him, casting an ominous shadow down on my brother. Matt tenses to move, but the giant is quicker. With a howl, it lashes out with its huge leg, hitting Matt squarely in the chest, and my brother goes flying, slamming into one of the few remaining trees. He slumps to the ground, unmoving. The monster roars triumphantly and charges towards him, ready to strike again.

This time, Ethan steps in. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are focused. Perspiration coats his forward and his hands are clenched tightly into fists.

I don't figure out what he's doing until I see an extirpated tree – one of the larger ones, at that - hovering above the ground at Ethan's command. He's using his skill of animation! But lifting a tree – especially one of that seize – has to be tiring. How long can he keep it up?

With deadly aim, Ethan launches the tree forward; it moves quickly through the air and is thrown straight into the giant's path. The demon, unaware, runs on. When he reaches the new obstacle, he trips and falls clumsily to the ground.

I'm up, I realize quickly. Leaving Arkarian, who seems to be studying the actions and the behavior of the giant with growing suspicion, I race towards the demon, activating my weapon of light as I run. Beheading it would be easiest, I suppose. Gross, but efficient. A sure kill.

It takes me seconds to reach the fallen giant. It's lying on the ground, completely still. It didn't fall that hard – why hasn't it gotten up yet?

Raising my weapon, I take careful aim. Will one slash do it? Or two? Guess I'm about to find out. Ready to hit my mark, I bring down my sword of light, slicing through the air, nearing the monster's throat…

And suddenly my weapon slips from my hands. My legs are abruptly devoid of their strength and I sink to the ground without fully registering what's happened. Then my heart begins racing, my head starts to pound ruthlessly, and I feel myself drifting somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. I instantly recognize the signs; I'm having a vision!

Panicking, I try to fight off the pictures; I can't have a vision now! Not while there's a monster mere inches away from me that I have to destroy! But my struggle is unsuccessful; I can't fight off a vision.

So suddenly that I nearly retch, pictures enter my mind and race through me at a nauseating speed…

I see myself; my arms and legs chained painfully, my body dangling from my bound wrists. I watch as I lift my head with great effort, my eyes dazed and desperate, and I whisper, "No! Please! Remember!"

The scene fades and is replaced with Arkarian, standing completely still and wide-eyed, darkness swirling around him, suffocating him in lies…

Then it's Ethan; he's somewhere dark and gray, and he's being torn in half! By…himself? There's nothing torturing him, but it seems that his body is pulling itself apart! He screams agonizingly, then looks straight at me. "Which one? WHICH ONE?" he cries, his voice bloodcurdlingly and begging.

He vanishes to black, and I see myself again. I'm looking into a mirror with a pained and bewildered face, gaping at my reflection. My reflection wears the same panicked expression, though is not a reflection of me at all; it's a girl with red hair, soft features, and _my_ eyes. But what startles me more than this is that she's wounded and bleeding, drenched in her own blood…

And then the last picture fades and consciousness returns. I'm laying face down in the dirt, my heart still racing in my chest, when I hear the scream.

"Isabel! _Isabel_!" It's Arkarian! And Ethan! They sound horrified, frozen with fear…

"ISABEL!" I push myself up, out of the dirt, and turn to see why they're screaming at me when I notice the shadow over me. Looking up in horror, I see the great, ugly face of the demon looming over me threateningly. The giant is holding an uprooted tree, and I realize, slowly, that he's going to use it to pound me into dust. I don't have time to move. I'm doomed!

The giant brings the tree through the air with surprising speed, but everything seems to slow around, my vision turning gray around the edges. I realize, sluggishly, that I'm seconds away from death.

And that's when the light hits me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Again, it's rushed and bad, but again I'm not trying to make this fantastic. It's a test/practice write that may have quite a few hopefully enjoyable though not marvelous chapters. Nonetheless, please give me some feedback. It's something I'd really appreciate right now. Thank you!


	3. Vanishing Act

**Arkarian **

My return to consciousness is not gradual. The moment I open my eyes, I am completely awake and attentive, and filled suddenly with the memories of everything that happened previously.

"Isabel! _Isabel_!" I jerk myself into a sitting position, wide-eyed and panicked. Where is she? What happened? I remember watching her run towards the demon, fainting at its feet as a vision stole her consciousness. I recall the demon standing, preparing to kill her as she awoke, and then…

A blank. I have no memory of what occurred next; instead there is a black gap in my line of reminiscence.

I must have fainted. The sight of my soul-mate in grave danger must have sent me into a shocked, unconscious state. That's expectable. But…what of Isabel? Did death claim her or did she miraculously escape its grasp? Is she injured or well?

Then, I think slowly, what of me? Fainting is the reasonable answer for this strange black in my memory, but unlike me. I've seen Isabel in danger before, and I've never collapsed then. And, even if I did faint, I should have something – a vague, fuzzy reference point at the least – to work with. Yet I have nothing.

This realization sends my suspicions rocketing. Over the centuries, I've dealt with too many strange, threatening things to pass this off. I awoke, here, in my chambers – how did I get here? How long have I been out? Hours…days? What about Matt and Ethan? Are they awaking now, like me, with a blank memory? And Isabel…

Curiosity and concern plague my mind, shooting down my suspicions. I must know what happened to Isabel – not-knowing the wellbeing of my soul-mate is utterly unbearable. Isabel…is she dead or alive, wounded or well?

The thought of Isabel dead makes my blood run cold and my breath shudder in my chest. A sudden unease fills my body; an unexplainable disquiet, an almost premonition-like feeling of dread.

It feels as though Isabel is no longer in this realm.

No; I can't – _won't_ – think of that until I know for sure. I shake myself, but it doesn't rid me of this disconcerting solicitude.

"Arkarian!" Ethan's voice – the last thing I expect to hear – cuts suddenly through my mind. Startled, I realize he's at the door – or, rather, stone-wall. I was so distracted with my thoughts I didn't hear him approach!

A sudden spark of hope ignites in my chest. Ethan was at the battle yesterday – Ethan will know the outcome! He'll know whether I fainted or not, whether Isabel is alive or…otherwise.

I wave my hand and the stone-wall vanishes, allowing Ethan to step through. I'm immediately startled by how much better he looks. The three weeks following Rochelle's death were terrible on him; he was thin, pale, and lifeless. Yesterday, when he showed up for the mission, his complexion was slightly improved and his eyes were alight. Now, he's regained muscle and weight, is grinning with his trademark expression, and has eyes full of life…

Life…Isabel….

"Arkarian! You're finally awake!" Ethan says upon entering, smiling. "You've been out for days! I guess that rock hit you pretty hard, huh?"

"Did it? I can't remember anything," I offer a small, unconvincing smile in return, and Ethan catches on instantly.

"So…if you don't remember that, I guess you don't remember what happened to her, either?" Ethan grins mirthfully while speaking, which I take as a positive sign.

"No, I don't. Ethan…is she…?" My voice is quiet and colored with fear. Even though Ethan's grin is a favorable sign, I still have a cold, uneasy feeling inside of me.

"She's fine, Arkarian," Ethan smiles. "A little bit shaken, but otherwise great."

I expect relief to wash over me; consume my fears and dread, and dissolve them into nothing. Yet the trepidation doesn't ease; the malaise from before still lingers in my senses.

I remain silent, pondering, and Ethan continues.

"I'm still surprised she survived," He admits, fidgeting slightly. "It was pretty close…I thought it was the end. But then…well, I'll let her tell you."

Ethan steps aside, smiling, and gestures towards the stone-wall, which has remained open. Looking up, I see that a female is standing in the doorway. Isabel!

I instantly look towards her eyes; our gazes lock and all doubt from before vaporizes instantaneously. Soft, brown, and lovely, her gentle eyes smile back at me. Isabel….she's safe.

Then I notice the fear in her eyes, buried deep in their brown depths…

Something's wrong. Looking further, I see stress in her eyes…panic, trepidation…as I discover this, her gaze turns cold and tense. A look completely unlike Isabel, especially in this situation.

I move my gaze from her eyes to her face, then hair, body and expression….everything is unfamiliar; foreign and unrecognizable.

It's not Isabel. I _can't_ be Isabel.

Because Isabel doesn't have red hair and freckles.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for the bad quality of this chapter; I've never been able to write as Arkarian well. It's rushed and bad, and I'm sorry if that takes away from the enjoyableness of this chapter.

Many thanks to my reviewers: sounder Toni xx icebucket adventurous and anonymous. I appreciate your feedback, and hope for more!


	4. Stranger in my Home

****

Arkarian

Though I've dealt with shock and amazement countless times before, the surprise and horror that comes with this sight is absolutely overwhelming.

"Hey, Arkarian," The girl grins. The lightness and comfort in her voice makes it sound as if she has known me for years, and it startles me. "Did you miss me?"

Still overpoweringly stunned, I can't manage a reply – my mouth remains rudely agape and my eyes wide, and the girl frowns at this, her gaze flickering with disappointment. Ethan stares, astonished that I haven't spoken.

A pregnant, heavy silence follows, for which I'm thankful. My thoughts are whirling at a dizzying pace and noise wouldn't help the sudden, sickening sensation that's now racing through my veins.

"See Arkarian?" Ethan says suddenly, breaking the silence with his confused voice. "I told you Kathleen's okay!"

Kathleen? Where is Isabel?

"Well of course I am!" The girl – Kathleen – huffs, crossing her arms. "Did you honestly think big-and-ugly was going to be the end of me?"

"No, no, of course not," Ethan says, rolling his eyes. He exchanges grins with her and they laugh like two wonderful, close friends.

"Isabel?" Is all I can manage, my voice sounding distant and uncertain. The laughter fades, and the two stare at me with puzzled expressions.

"Who?" Ethan asks warily. I search his features for recognition. None.

Struggling to stay calm, I turn to the girl – Kathleen, I remind myself. Her expression is just as turbid as Ethan's, yet something – whether it's a movement or a feature or just a feeling – is off. Wrong.

Interested and hopeful, I decide on a subtle method. Concentrating, I direct my mind at Kathleen's, aiming at hers, then lunging out.

I hit a wall.

This is unsurprising; screening thoughts is common among Guard members. Spreading out my mind, I circle her block; searching for a crack, a weak point, something I can enter through…

Nothing.

Surprised, I search again, and once more I find no success. Her screen is thorough and tough; there are no weak points, no holes, and this sends my suspicions flaring.

Normal members of the Guard, such as Isabel or Ethan, are trained to successfully screen their thoughts, though their blocks are not flawless. They have holes and weak points that a talented Truthseer can enter through. However, Kathleen's wall is complete and strong; someone with common training shouldn't be able to put up a screen so potent!

And, suddenly, to my shock, I feel myself being pulled out of Kathleen's mind. Stunned, I look towards the girl, whose gaze has suddenly turned harsh and steely. She pushed me out! How? How did she even know I was there?

A normal member of the Guard wouldn't have a screen so powerful or be able to force out a Truthseer.

Which means Kathleen isn't normal.

Suspicious, I turn and enter Ethan's thoughts. Penetrating his screen with ease, I find myself in his memories.

I watch as Ethan gives his first training session, walking up the mountain with…Kathleen.

I see him journey through the Underworld, accompanied by Matt and, once more, Kathleen.

And I observe Kathleen comforting Ethan after Rochelle's death, and that's enough for me.

There is no Isabel in Ethan's memories; there's only Kathleen.

Exiting Ethan's mind, I turn back towards the two of them and smile, my experience overcoming my concern; if Ethan remembers Kathleen as Isabel, then he thinks I've met her before, and my reaction to her presence has probably startled him.

"I'm sorry, Kathleen, Ethan. That rock must have hit me harder than I thought," Ethan did say I was hit by a rock, right? All my memories suddenly appear fuzzy and blurred in my head, as though tampered with. To Kathleen, I say, "it's wonderful to see you well. I was worried."

Kathleen smiles back, her eyes gleaming. Then I'm suddenly hit with another thought; if Kathleen has taken Isabel's place in all of Ethan's memories, does that mean Ethan believes she's my soul-mate? In his mind, am I romantically involved with her?

The thought strikes me painfully, and I look again at Kathleen. Her long red hair and light freckles accent her in-shape body well. Some may find her attractive, but all I can do is compare her to Isabel, and see how much more beautiful my soul-mate is.

But the glow in Kathleen's eyes is that of friendship, not passion, and I relax.

"If you don't mind," I continue, "I'd like to rest for a bit. I've got a terrible headache and I feel exhausted."

"Of course," Kathleen agrees, her voice understanding. She grins, and adds jokingly. "That rock WAS enormous. It's left a huge bump, too! We'll leave you alone so you can get some rest!"

She turns and exits with Ethan following, stopping to grin at me one last time before his departure. The stone-wall closes behind them, and I exhale in relief.

So, I've gather a little information. I know that something occurred – whether it was at the battle or after I was knocked out – that erased Isabel from Ethan's – and probably everyone else's – memory. I know that in her place, they remember Kathleen. I don't know who's responsible and I don't know their goal.

And I don't know where Isabel is, though the unexplainable unease in my chest is enough to tell me that she's in great danger.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, this chapter is very bad and I'm sorry that it's so unenjoyable. It's rushed and not-good, for which I'm sorry. I wrote this when I was exhausted, so that explains some of it. I'm also sorry that it's in Arkarian's point-of-view again; I didn't write him very well this time. Again, sorry for the rushed, bad, and uneventful chapter.

Again, thanks to my reviewers: icebucket Toni xxx Silvertounge sounder and adventurous. Your feedback means a lot!


	5. Prisoner of the Mind

- - -

**Isabel**

The first thing I notice when I regain consciousness is the chains.

Heavy and silver, they're secured tightly around my arms and legs, making even minor movements exhausting. Around my next is a steel collar, connected to the wall by a short chain.

The next thing my groggy mind takes in is the room.

Dimly lit, drab, and frightening it's obviously a dungeon. Around me, I see more chains and collars, hanging empty off the walls, and thick layers of dust settled on the floor. To the right, I notice, with dread and revulsion, a human skull; the empty, blood-stained eye sockets locked fiercely on me.

Disgusted and alarmed, I twist my head away, forcing the image of the awful skull out of my mind. That's when I notice the click of approaching footfalls.

My captor. It must be. Who else would be here, in this heinous place? In fact, how did I get here?

The sound stops, his feet short of me. I look up to face him, my gaze harsh and daring.

Shadows, dark and elongated, seem to swirl around him, making him difficult to see. I squint; it takes a moment, but my sight manages to penetrate the strange concealing fog around him.

On any other circumstance, I would have considered this man handsome. With a lean, sturdy body and black hair shoulder length and billowing, he'd definitely be a lady's magnet back at Angel Falls.

But this isn't Angel Falls – it's a prison, and this is the prison-keeper, with the cold, sadistic features to prove it.

"Who are you?" I demand immediately, struggling to keep my voice from shaking. "What do you want?"

I don't expect an answer, yet a reply comes almost instantly. "I am Dathan," He says. His voice is dark, rich, and intimidating. "Your purpose here is to assist me in gaining my revenge."

"Revenge?" I repeat, trepidation coloring my tone. "Why? On who?"

The only response is Dathan quietly moving from one side of the room to the other. He touches the wall in front of me, and the stone takes on a soft white glow. It dims quickly and images race by in front of me, playing a…movie? No, that doesn't make sense!

I realize it a moment later and gasp; it's a memory! One of _my_ memories – a more recent one at that. It was only yesterday (Or was it? How long have I been unconscious?) when I went to check on Ethan.

Why is Dathan showing this to me? I watch, searching for a reason, as the door creaks open and I greet Ethan, stepping inside. Ethan remains silent and I sigh – but something's wrong. Frowning, I watch harder and it's halfway through the memory when I finally figure it out.

It's not my voice speaking.

Gasping, I look towards Dathan, agape, who only smirks in reply. He taps the wall, and the memory switches – I'm now seeing what happening through Ethan's eyes.

And what I see is a tall, redhead girl saying my exact words, using my exact actions, and comforting Ethan more than I did.

Questions race through my head immediately; who is she? What's she doing with Ethan? What's _Ethan_ doing? I can't help but feel angry when he flings himself into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. What's he doing? He doesn't even know her!

Then it hits me; this is a _memory_ – it's already happened. It's one of Ethan's memories, and he doesn't remember me at all.

He remembers that girl in my place.

Does that mean he _forgot_ me?

I look back towards the memory, glaring at the redhead when, with a gasp, I realize something else; she has _my_ eyes – my _exact_ eyes.

Dathan laughs suddenly, cruelly, and I realize – with chagrin – that my thought-screen must collapsed. Instantly, I pull it back up, using practiced speed and force, shooting Dathan a triumphant look as I do so.

My captor only snickers in reply, filling me with the sickening feeling that my screen will make no difference in Dathan's access to my thoughts.

Ethan's memory of the redhead finally fades, and is replaced with a mirror. Dathan grins, his gaze challenging me to look into it.

With one last glare at him, I turn towards the mirror, examining my reflection carefully.

I'm fine. Nothing's wrong – no ugly bruises, deep slashes – no apparent sign of injuries. Everything is alright; my body, my face, my hair even, and especially my –

No. That can't be right. It must be a trick of the light; I stare harder, trying to look through the trick and see my true reflection.

But the harder I gaze, the more undeniable it becomes. The horrifying realization makes me gasp.

My eyes…do I even have eyes? They seem gone; inexistent. They've got no color…no detail…no life in them at all.

All that's left is blank, meaningless white.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delayed update; I was gone all of last week and didn't get the chapter up before I left like I meant too. It still doesn't please me – many things about it I dislike, but I have other things than rewriting to focus on right now, like school starting tomorrow and slowing updates. Otherwise, enjoy.

Again, thanks to my reviewers for last chapter: Toni xxx icebucket sounder and aventurous Your feedback is very appreciated!


	6. Conversations

****

- - -

**Ethan**

The little bell rings, announcing my presence to the small café. It's crowded today – it seems everyone from school is here – and hot, too. It's a pleasant change, I decide as I make my way to the back. It's cold outside – the obvious warning of a freezing winter.

I find Dillon and Matt quickly; they're sitting in a distant corner, furthest away from the door and semi-concealed behind the jutting corner of the café counter- out of eyeshot unless you're looking, perfect for discussing business.

"Hey, Ethan," Dillon says excitedly as I sit down. "See those two girls over there?" He gestures blithely towards our neighboring table, where two girls are seated, giggling and chatting.

Dillon continues breathlessly. "The blonde one's name is Amelia, but her friends call her Lia or Melia. She loves to swim, and is a diver. Her friend is Meredith, she's a gymnast. They both go to some weird private school and," he adds quite happily. "they're both single! I think I'll go for the blonde one…"

"Dillon's a wonderful eavesdropper, don't you think Ethan?" Matt comments loudly enough for the two to hear. I smirk as Dillon shots Matt with an angry glare. The two girls stare at Dillon accusingly.

"So, Ethan," Matt asks, his voice lowering. "How was Arkarian?"

The volume of my voice automatically decreases. "Well…" I hesitate, biting down on my lip and searching for words. Matt stares at me, his eyes intense, and I wish, suddenly, that he'd look away. "He acted…weird, I guess. Different. Like… …like he'd never seen Kathleen before."

"Never seen Kathleen before?" Dillon asks clamorously, suddenly tuning into the conversation. "That's crazy! I mean, he's known her for years, right? And, besides, I thought he _liked _her."

This is so ridiculous that both Matt and I snort loudly and break into laughter. Dillon blinks. "What?"

"Arkarian does _not_ like Kathleen at _all_, Dillon." I manage between laughs. "They're just friends." Then again, last night's confrontation has me thinking otherwise. Indeed, Arkarian did not seem friendly at all.

Dillon looks confused. "I could have sworn…" he trails off uncertainly, while I continue.

"He was acting really confused…like he'd never seen her before," I repeat, ignoring Dillon's muttering. "And…the first thing he said was 'Isabel?'"

The name brings a sudden, eerie silence to the table. Matt's brow furrows, and his eyes narrow; Dillon's face turns doubtful and I shiver. Isabel…the names sound oddly…cold? Threatening? No, neither of those words are…right – it's an indescribable feeling, a strange, insecure sensation. Isabel…

It's Dillon who breaks the silence. "That sounds sort of familiar, doesn't it? Isabel…"

"_No." _Matt says at once with surprising fierceness. Dillon and I stare at him. "It sounds…evil." He shudders in his seat, expression bitter.

"Maybe he was Arkarian's ex-girlfriend!" Dillon suggests happily. "Isabel is an old-fashion name, isn't it? And Arkarian's old, isn't he?"

Matt and I exchange glances, then stare at Dillon with concern. "What?" He cries out defensively. "It makes sense! I mean, Arkarian had just woken up, so he might have been dreaming and-"

"It makes _no_ sense, Dillon." Matt interrupts, voice resentful. Then he turns back to me. "So, how did Kathleen react?"

"Well," I begin, happy to switch topics. "Once we left, she didn't say much. I walked her home, but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't even say good-bye. She seemed kind of tense and upset."

"Of course she did! I mean, how would _you_ react if the person you liked didn't remember you existed?" interrupts Dillon.

Matt scowls. "Dillon, Kathleen – does – not – like – Arkarian. We told you that already, Dillon. Where are you even getting that idea?"

Dillon shrugs. "The way they talk to each other, act with each other, and look at each other."

I recall the astringent glare Arkarian wore when looking at Kathleen last night and give Dillon a look of hard disbelief. "Dillon, they don't like each other like that. You must be thinking of someone else."

"I don't think so," Dillon maintains stubbornly, "I mean, how many other girls does Arkarian _know_?"

"We're off topic," Matt scowls. "Did anything else happen, Ethan?"

I shake my head, then add. "Well, at the end, he suddenly acted like he remembered her, but you could clearly see he was faking."

"Weird," Dillon mutters and I nod.

"So what do you think _really _happened?" Matt asks critically. Dillon and I give him blank looks and he sighs in frustration. "I mean, what do you think Arkarian was doing?"

"Thinking of Isabel," Dillon says immediately, and I tremble at the name. It fills me with a sudden sense of unease and I decide, instantly, that whoever, _whatever_ Isabel is, I do not like her.

"That's not what I mean," Matt growls, glaring at Dillon, who shrugs.

"What I'd like to know," I interject. "Is what happened to make Arkarian forget Kathleen?"

"Probably nothing good," sighs Dillon. Matt agrees with a fierce nod.

"We'll have to check it out. Like you said, Dillon, it can't be good, and if it's a threat to someone, we've got to deal with it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not worth the slow update, I know. School is slowing me up a lot – I've had this written for awhile but no time to edit it. So, I'm very sorry for the slow update and bad-quality chapter, as always. Anyway, this chapter exists just to show everyone else's place in the story right now, so I guess you could call it a filler. Thanks for reading! Reviews, as always, are loved! Oh, and I'm still experimenting with Chapter Titles, so if you see changes in them, that's why!

Thanks to adventurous icebucket Toni xxx and sounder for reviewing last chapter!


End file.
